Great Evil
by Descript
Summary: Promisestar has finally taken down Amberstar, a cat that has cause her and her clan great pain. But now, close friends of the tom want revenge and they plan to get it. Sorry for bad summary, I'll change it another day. Tired at the moment. Rated T cause it might get a little voilent throughout the story. Not much romance though, sorry.
1. Prolouge

**NOTICE; This chapter has been revised to remove and correct errors and other things. A big thanks to x-SwiftyGirl-x for pointing these out to me.**

_

A small silhouette stood at the top of the hill, looking out across the moor. The night was dark, the only light coming from the thin sliver of platinum in the sky. More silhouettes lined the bottom of the hill, warping out of the shadows of ancient rocks. Narrowed eyes glinted, and the grass rustled as delicate pawsteps traced the steps their ancestors had taken to battle.

The black cat-shaped orbs stood completely still for a few everlasting seconds. Breaths caught in throats as each waited for the same thing; a twitch of a muscle, the extending of claws. Even the flick of an ear would set them off. Finally, a silvery tom stepped out of the hill shadows, his tail flickering irritably. Nobody moved, a strange reaction considering the state that each cat had just been.

"Enough of this," he hissed, words coming through clenched teeth. His tail continued to swish from left to right, but he kept his eyes emotionless and his voice mostly flat. Nobody spoke at all, waiting for another cat to come forward.

After what seemed like an eternity, another cat did come out, this time morphing from the rocks. This cat was a she-cat who also appeared to be silvery, but a calico pelt could be seen below the glare the moon cast off her pelt.

"Vhat are you talking about? You started dis!" she snarled, an accent clearly distinguishing her voice. Anger radiated off of her pelt. How dare he try to end this. He started this!

The tom took a step back. This time anger was in his voice. "And I'll finish it! Attack!" he snarled. He charged forward, his followers tagging behind him. He tackled the she-cat, his hot breath causing her to cringe. However, the she-cat had no fear in her eyes as she let out a deep snarl.

"You von't take my Clan's land, and you von't take our pride either," she snarled hatefully. She winced as the tom started to dig his claws into her shoulders and she returned the favor by kicking up as hard as she could.

He gasped, the wind knocked out of him. He rolled off of her and caught his breath, shooting her a glare. He snarled and charged at her.

The she-cat hissed at the tom and met his charge with her claws, slamming a heavy blow across his face. He staggered to the side.

"Your hatred has blinded you. It's made you veak and defenceless against your more stable enemies," she said calmly. She almost felt pity for the tom, but shoved the feeling away as he staggered to his feet.

"Liar!" he screeched and launched himself towards her. The she-cat wasn't ready for the attack and was pummeled over and felt scratches, from the thistles that layed in the brush, start to sting as they tumbled into a clump of bushes. His whole body shuddered with anger as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"Your Clan has no place here," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "And there can be no Clan if there aren't any members to support it."

She felt him lick her lips then pull his head back. His jaws were parted slightly, showing off sharp, glinting teeth. His eyes had an overlay of resolution and had a background of hate. She knew he was about to kill her, but she couldn't allow that. She had to stay there for her Clan, to do what she could to protect them and be there to guide them.

His head lowered once again and his teeth stopped just a whisker width away from the soft flesh of her neck.

"Farewell, my dearest Promisestar," he whispered before circling her throat with her jaws. The first bit of pressure was applied. Promisestar snapped to her senses as she felt the first droplets of blood start to trickle down her neck. She let out a screech as he pressed farther into her neck, obviously wanting to give her a slow, agonizing death.

Promisestar kicked up with all her strength, her neck protesting as his fangs dragged against her neck flesh, causing more rips to form. However, he fell off of her and she took this chance, possibly the only she had at living. She leapt on top of him, grabbing his neck and plunging her fangs deep into his throat.

Dear StarClan, she prayed. Please let this be the right thing to do. Please let me know I made the right decision.

She could tasted the blood pouring out of his throat, but the rest of the world was tuned out. She felt him take a ragged breath, then he went still. She pulled her teeth out of his flesh and pulled away. She saw his regret trailing through his leaking scarlet life.

She wanted to cry out in victory, but in respect for his clan mates she had kept her mouth shut. She had killed a cat, not to mention he was a leader. She had taken a life. She didn't know if he had family, or if he didn't have anybody. It was all the same to her though; she didn't care.

She knew she shouldn't regret her actions. What he did would get him sent to the Dark Forest, and it was guaranteed that he would do more if she had allowed him to keep living. She heard the bushes rustle and shot around, expecting to see another one of the tom's warriors, but found herself staring into the face of her deputy, Drizzelbreeze. She could see slight shock in the deputy's eyes, but knew the other she-cat would understand.

"So you had to kill Amberstar then?" the she-cat asked, even though she knew the answer. Promisestar nodded her head, no regret in her gaze. He was gone and he had died at her claws. She had killed an evil cat, or at least she thought he was evil.

"May he not rest in peace," Drizzelbreeze murmured quietly. Seeing that it didn't soothe her leader, she decided it was time to go back to camp. "Come on," she whispered quietly to her leader. Promisestar nodded subtly and followed her deputy.

They padded out of the brush to see that the battle had ended. Promisestar's clan had won, leaving Amberstar's clan to find his body. A few of Amberstar's warriors rushed past her and yowls of surprise, but none of grief, echoed through the battle ground. Promisestar only heard a faint echo of the wails as they padded away.

_

Edit; Please read the top AN

Wow, I didn't expect to write this much. I still think it's a little short, though. Anyways, I felt like writing and I was actually quite pleased with this, so I decided that I would turn it into a story. The clan will be up on the next update, so then you'll meet all of the clanmates. Yeah, I know, I should be working on Dangerous notes, but I didn't feel like writing about slendy at the moment. I'll try to get a chapter up soon, though.


	2. The Cats

The Cats 

CreekClan

Leader

Promisestar - Dark gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Deputy

Drizzlebreeze - Blue-gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Medicine Cat

Ivorystone - Very light gray she-cat with black ears and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice

None

Warriors

Dullember - Dusty gray tom with black strips and forest green eyes. Sibling to Icedust.

Apprentice - Palepaw

Shortsky - White tom with amber eyes.

Opalcloud - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Boldstrike - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Goldenlilly - Light gold tabby she-cat with lilac eyes.

Apprentice - Maplepaw

Fightingcry - Smokey gray tom with deep blue eyes.

Mate of Mistfur.

Archclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Lonebreeze - Silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Darkash - Dark gray tom with amber eyes. Father of Palepaw, Maplepaw, Blackpaw, Pinepaw, and Silverpaw. Mate to Cedartear.

Inkfur - Black she-cat with silver eyes.

Apprentice - Darkpaw

Coarserain - Seal point siamese tom with blue eyes.

Addermask - Brown tom with a black mask marking on his face and green eyes. Mate of Snowshard.

Apprentice - Silverpaw

Cedartear - Light brown she-cat with a cream belly and light green eyes. Mother of Palepaw, Maplepaw, Blackpaw, Pinepaw, and Silverpaw. Mate of Darkash.

Icedust - White she-cat with gray stripes and light blue eyes. Sibling to Dullember.

Apprentice - Silverpaw

Apprentices

Palepaw - Pale brown she-cat with light green eyes.

Maplepaw - Rusty tabby tom with brown eyes.

Blackpaw - Black tom with amber eyes.

Pinepaw - Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Silverpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

Queens and Kits

Snowshard - White, long furred she-cat with ice blue eyes.

_-__Redkit_; Rusty tom with hazel eyes.

_-__Falconkit__; _Brown and gray speckled tom with gray forest green eyes.

Mistfur - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes.

-_Reedkit_; Brown tom with amber eyes.

-_Dappledkit_; Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

-_Mudkit;_ Muddy brown tom with amber eyes.

Elders

Daisybreeze - Golden tabby she-cat with soft green eyes. Mate of Freeheart. Mother of Dullember and Icedust.

Freeheart - Gray tom with blind green eyes. Mate of Daisybreeze. Father of Dullember and Icedust.

SacredClan

Leader

Russetstar - Russet she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy

Strongsnarl - Black tom with a scarred face and deep amber eyes.

Medicine Cat

Whitestare - White tom with pale blue eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice

Kindpaw - Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Leaftwirl - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Tunnelfrost - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Hidingfire - Orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

Brushtail - Long furred brown tabby tom with green eyes. Brother to Ottersnarl

Ottersnarl - Dark brown tom with green eyes. Brother to Brushtail.

Treesnap - Brown tabby tom with silver eyes.

Shiverbreeze - White and gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Jumpingfox - Russet tom with green eyes.

Glistenfur - Cream colored she-cat with lavender eyes. Mate to Hidingfire. Mother to Achingpaw and Sunpaw

Apprentice - Opalpaw

Greatclaw - Big gray tom with gray eyes.

Lynxfur - Brown dapple tom with honey brown eyes. Crush of Tunnelfrost

Sparrowcall - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice - Achingpaw

Onefall - Silver tabby tom with strange yellow eyes.

Apprentice - Sunpaw

Endlessstrength - Big brown tom with amber eyes.

Moonbreak - Gray and bluegray tabby she-cat with night blue eyes.

Apprentice - Sterlingpaw

Apprentices

Achingpaw - Silver tom with gray eyes and a reddish paw.

Sunpaw - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Opalpaw - Gray and white tabby she-cat and blue eyes.

Sterlingpaw - Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Queens and Kits

Sand - Sandy she-cat with pale green eyes. Mate of Treesnap.

_Thistlekit_ - Brown tom with green eyes.

_Quickkit_ - Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_Carpkit_ - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Elders

Manglewhisker - Brown and gray tom with amber eyes.

Snaptooth - Scraggly gray tom with honey colored eyes.

Carvedstone - Marbled gray and brown she-cat with bright green eyes.


	3. Chapter 1 - Anxiety

A warm drizzle slithered down the rocks, causing a chilling glint to reflect off of the ancient and soggy stones. Promisestar sat on the top of what she usually called her den. She gazed sadly over her camp, allowing her eyes to roam over the still air. She had offered to stand guard, granting her warriors a well deserved rest after the battle. Sure, she had fought as well, but she was just so restless. She felt as if there was something waiting to ambush her. Something in every crack, crevice, and corner of the stones that offered her a home. Silly, she knew, but enough to keep her awake at night.

There were really no set dens; more like areas. There was an elders area, a warriors area, etc. And in those respective areas were sheltered nests where the cats would rest. But really, cats could sleep anywhere they wanted. It wasn't uncommon to find an apprentice or kit in the elders area who had fallen asleep listening to old tales, or a warrior who just needed some space sleeping in the middle of camp.

But Promisestar knew that it wasn't safe just because Emberstar was dead. He had to have followers that were out to get her; to harm her Clan. There were cats that most definitely wanted revenge. And she wanted to be the first to detect them. She had to protect them. She wouldn't let her Clan suffer the consequences of her hesitation to take action on Emberstar's advances on her territory.

The wind tugged at her fur softly, causing her to lightly sniff it. She bristled as she caught a faint whiff of SacredClan scent, but forced her pelt to lay flat as she realised that the scent was too faint to be close or recent. Or was it?

Just the thought of SacredClan's cats being on her territory was enough to peek her senses, allow them to reach as far as the could to see if there really were any cats lurking right outside. She couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary; no vengeful cats waiting to pounce out at her. At least as far as she could tell.

Despite all of the evidence she had suggesting that there weren't any lurkers, she couldn't take sitting there any longer. She hastily stood up, her legs stiff from sitting still for so long, and lept off her perch. She hit the ground with a soft thud, falling to the side slightly and cursing herself for not taking the trail down. The ledge was high up and you could hurt yourself if you jumped wrong.

Her paws regained balance and she ignored the pain in her legs and started to pad around, sniffing the very edges of camp and checking every gap and cave she could without waking her slumbering Clan mates. She felt more relaxed the further she got in her search. SHe was almost done when she was startled by a quiet voice.

"Promisestar... what are you doing up?" it asked. The words belonged to a white tom whose amber eyes glinted in the faint moonlight. He looked honestly confused.

Promisestar whipped around, her pelt bristling. Her claws were out, ready to tear apart any strange cat that had spoken to her. However, she bit back a snarl when she realized it was Shortsky rather than an intruder. She unsheathed her claws and tried to compose herself as quickly as possible, trying to pass it off as nothing more than an unexpected visit.

"I-I could say the s-same for you!" she growled quietly, her voice trembling. _Curse it all, _she scolded herself for letting her voice tremble. She let out slight whine when Shortsky chuckled softly.

"Hey, what's so funny?" she whispered. Shortsky just shook his head, continuing to laugh. "Sush!" she growled, noticing his laugh become noticeably louder. She put a paw over his mouth in an attempt to shush him. "You're going to wake every cat up!"

Shortsky's chuckle became less and less audible until it was non existent for the moment.

"It's just that... I didn't expect that kind of reaction from you. Sorry," he apologized, his head dipping slightly. Promisestar only grunted quietly in response, looking away from the tom. It was just like him, to make light of other's surprise or fear. She had been through several of these occasions; she had known the tom since they were kits. They were actually about the same age.

"Anyways, why are you up so late?" he pressed again. Promisestar shifted on her paws uncomfortably, staring at the ground in front of her. "Come on, Promise, you can tell me. You've known me long enough to know that." The nickname caught Promisestar's attention.

She bit back the urge to tell him not to call her that; she had been down that path so many time she knew it was worthless to even attempt at that.

"It's not that I don't trust you... it's just that I don't think it's something that a leader should be feeling," she whispered, hoping that he didn't hear her and that she could just brush it off as rambling.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'something a leader shouldn't be feeling?'" he asked. Promisestar sighed and sat down, Shortsky taking a seat next to her.

"I'm just feel so paranoid. I can't help but feel as if Emberstar or one of his followers is going to leap out and try to hurt my Clan. It bothers me so much; I..." her words trailed off. She didn't want to say anything more.

"Promise," Shortsky sighed. He grew even more worried as he noticed the lack of reaction from her about her nickname. "I'm sure many leaders have felt this way in this kind of situation."

Promisestar stayed quiet, softly biting her bottom lip in an attempt to find something to say. She she didn't find any words that seemed to fit, she just glanced down at the ground. No voice came from her and silence filled the air again.

Shortsky gave her a glance from the corner of his eye. "But, do remember, you don't have to protect the Clan by yourself. Everyone else is just as willing to protect each other and you just as much as you are willing to protect us. It's not a burden you alone carry. Every other cat feels the same way you do, but they are able to silence their anxiety because they realize that their Clanmates would protect them," he spoke, glancing at her from time to time. She was silent for a few seconds before his eyes met hers.

A soft smile graced her lips and her voice spoke out against the quiet air.

"Yeah, I must've not realized that before," she mumbled quietly, but loud enough for the tom to hear. She stood up and turned to face him, letting out a large yawn.

"I really should be getting to bed now. Thank you." She dipped her head. "Good night."

"Good night," Shortsky whispered back. He watched as Promisestar softly padded towards her nest. He sighed again, his chest filling with sadness. "It's not just your burden," he whispered before padding off himself to his own den.


	4. Chapter 2 - Protective

The first rays of dawn trickled into Promisestar's den, flickering across the she-cat's pelt. She cracked open her eyes, the golden sunlight glaring into her eyes turning them a shade of amber. She snapped them closed again and ran a paw over her face; she shouldn't have stayed up so late searching camp. But really, it was her own fault. She couldn't convince herself there was nobody there. Nonetheless, she stood up slowly, stretching and pulling the stiffness from her legs. She dragged herself out of the den, blinking in the bright sunlight.

She wasn't sure when she had started holding her breath, but she let out a sigh when she saw that everything was peaceful in the Clan. She could hear that Ivorystone was busy with a with Reedkit, who was whining about a stomachache. Drizzlebreeze was assigning patrols and the elders were already up and telling their stories to the kits about their younger days.

There was no smell of blood. No cries of fear. No hissing, growling, or fighting.

Everything was okay. At Least for now.

She felt something tugging at her tail and calmly turned her head around, a smiled cracking her lips as she saw a rambunctious Falconkit attached to her tail. Quickly flicking her tail softly upwards, she chuckled quietly when the kit growled defiantly. She flicked her tail upwards once again, this time the kit falling back slightly. Promisestar wasn't worried that the kit was hurt, as he quickly picked himself back up. He crouched, ready to pounce again, when a blue-gray she-cat put a paw on his tail to keep him from launching.

"I'm so sorry, Promisestar. Falconkit, you weren't supposed to leave the nursery," she scolded the speckled tom. The tom didn't look sorry though.

"You can't keep me cooped up in there!" he growled, playfully swatting at his mother's tail.

"It's alright, Mistfur. I didn't mind," Promisestar purred. She truly did enjoy it. It made her wish that she had kits of her own.

"Thank you, Promisestar," Mistfur meowed, dipping her head quickly before picking up Falconkit by the scruff to take him back to the nursery.

Promisestar flicked her tail, smoothing it of any ruffles the kit had caused. She stood up and padded over to where Drizzlebreeze was assigning patrols. By the looks of it, nobody had left yet and most cats were still sitting around the deputy even if they had been assigned patrols already.

"Good morning," she meowed in Drizzlebreeze's direction. It was meant for all cats around her, and she heard a few greetings returned.

"Good morning Promisestar," the deputy greeted back. The deputy's fur was a bit bedraggled, hinting that she hadn't taken the time to groom before getting to work. _No doubt; she'll make a good leader,_ Promisestar told herself, smiling.

"Are there any patrols open?" the leader asked. Drizzlebreeze stopped assigning patrols long enough to look at her leader. "What?" the leader asked.

"N-nothing, it's just you usually don't go on patrols. You seem to prefer going out on your own," the deputy muttered softly. When Promisestar didn't reply, she panicked. "N-not that it's a ba-bad thing! It's just what you seem to d-do most of the time, so I-I..." She was silenced by Promisestar's laugh.

"No, no, it's fine! You're spot on with that assumption of yours. I just figured I'd go with my Clan for once," she meowed, a smile on her face.

"Well, in that case," Drizzlebreeze started, thinking hard. "You could go with Cedartear, Boldstrike, and Archclaw on a patrol at the North Border," she finished.

"Sounds great," Promisestar meowed. She looked towards the entrance, wanting to get going. She wasn't exactly sure why she choose to go with her Clan mates, but she figured it was a good thing. After a minute of thinking, she realized why she wanted to go with them.

_I want to protect them..._

**Hope you enjoy c: Review please**


	5. Chapter 3 - Defense

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter; I'm working on Dangerous Notes as well c:**

Promisestar led her Clanmates out of camp, heading in the direction of the start of the North Border. There was no chatting at all, only the soft thud of paws against the earth. Promisestar felt like she was actually alone, that there weren't other cats behind her. It put her slightly at peace, but she knew that, at the North Border, they would most likely run into trouble. The border between SacredClan and CreekClan; she couldn't possibly see her patrol not running into a few enemy cats.

The forest was rustling with the sounds of prey in the trees and bushes, but that wasn't what they were there for. There would be no hunting on this patrol unless it was extremely convenient or she was certain there were no threats around. And anyways, it was a border patrol, not a hunting patrol.

The whole walk to the border was silent, all cats' ears perked for danger. When the border was reached the cats stopped to sniff around more carefully than before; most of the border was covered in the scent of blood, a preferred scent marking of SacredClan and a territory scar of the countless battles that had taken place.

Promisestar scrunched up her nose. The smell of blood was foul, and it seemed to be much stronger than usual. _SacredClan must've already been around to refresh their borders_, she thought grimly. The scent was foul, and she still wasn't sure where they got the blood from. Hopefully not their own.

The patrol started to walk down the border, placing their own scent markers every now and then to reinforce their borders. Promisestar caught something out of the corner of her eye; a movement of a plant on SacredClan's side of the border. _Are the stalking us?_ she asked herself. She shook her head; she hoped to StarClan that wasn't true.

Promisestar was snapped out of her thoughts when Archclaw called for her attention.

"Promisestar, I've found SacredClan scents coming over to our border," the tabby tom hissed, anger visible in his eyes. Promisestar looked at him nervously. _What if they've made it to camp?_ She shook her head, trying to regrasp her sanity.

"Are you sure it's not just been blown over by the wind?" she questioned, hoping for the tom to say that it most likely was blown over.

"Positive. It's also very strong; they must've crossed recently," he answered, his eyes raking the foliage around him for a sight of a pelt. Suddenly, Promisestar felt a fresh PromiseClan scent cross her nose from right behind her. She whipped around as a gray tom tackled her.

"Promisestar!" Cedartear screeched. The she-cat started to run towards her leader but was ambushed by a russet tom.

Promisestar screeched and started to claw at the tom. She could her more cats from SacredClan attacking her Clanmates. She recognized the tom that had tackled her.

"Greatclaw, what are you doing!" she snarled, slashing the tom across the face. The tom pinned her down, blinking rapidly due to the blood seeping into his eyes. He leaned down close to her face and snarled at her.

"I'm taking revenge for Amberstar," he snarled, his teeth inching closer to her throat. It was just like Amberstar had tried to kill her. She wouldn't allow it.

Her hind paws kicked his stomach as hard as she could. Greatclaw grunted but continued to edge his teeth closer to her throat. Promisestar screeched, continuing to kick the tom in the stomach. Greatclaw growled in frustration as he was thrown off balance by her kicks. Promisestar started to get up, but was pinned down again, this time by a gray and white she-cat. The she-cat's teeth were soon around her throat.

Promisestar started to claw at the she-cat, but her strength was quickly fading. From what she could see, her Clanmates were very outnumbered and were quickly being defeated. She could only see two of the others she came with; Boldstrike and Archclaw. She couldn't see Cedartear. She was about to panic when she saw the she-cat slipping away from the battle. Promisestar knew instinctively that she was going to get help.

She hissed one last time before starting to close her eyes. The gray and white she-cat's smirk was the last thing she saw before her eyes closed completely. The darkness had completely enveloped her; she was about to lose one of her lives before she heard a screech. Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head.

Archclaw was pinned under a brown dappled tom, who was about to rip open her Clanmate's throat. _I can't allow that_, she growled internally.

The she-cat unsteadily got to her feet and started to run, as fast as she could in her injured state, towards her Clanmate. Her head started to pound as she neared the two cats.

Archclaw and the SacredClan cat looked up at her; the SacredClan cat's gaze was smug, while Archclaw's eyes were full of worry.

"Promisestar!" he screeched. The leader barely heard him as she tackled the dappled tom onto the ground, away from Archclaw. She could her the tom's angry hisses, but they became more faint as she slipped off once again.

"Promisestar!" she heard Archclaw call again. She felt pressure on her chest, sure it was the SacredClan warrior she had just tackled. A breeze, - no, a breath - brushed past her open throat wound. She figured the cat was going to bite her again. _Will I make it out alive?_


End file.
